Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Domain Name System (DNS). More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic device and a method for DNS processing.
Description of the Related Art
Current consumer electronic devices, such as smart phones, are capable of executing many applications in both foreground and background. These applications access Internet frequently. Before a smart phone can reach a remote server for the desired service, the smart phone must send a DNS query to a DNS server to get the IP address corresponding to the domain name of the remote server because Internet routing devices recognize IP addresses instead of domain names.
However, most of the DNS queries triggered from smart phones are repeated because many DNS cache timeout values (time-to-live values, TTL values) provided by DNS servers are too small. Repeated DNS queries consume extra power and time to get the answers from DNS servers.